


hot and bothered

by texting_fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (sorry jean), Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dry Humping, F/M, Horny Eren Yeager, Horny Reader, Just a smidge tho, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and generally rather uninvolved, and on a hallway carpet, boy this is filthy, eren drank his respect women juice, eren is a fuckboy, hmmMMMMMMM okay here we go, jean is a horny little motherfucker, jean is a suspicious idiot as usual, just kind of, kind of student/teacher vibes but also not really, reader and eren are the same age btw, semi public creampie, sex in a kitchen, sex in a yoga studio, terry cloth shorts, terry cloth shorts with hard-ons are both a gift of god and the worst sin, voyeur jean kirstein, what do you even call this; sports partners to regular hookups to moving in with each other??, yoga teacher!reader, you have to squint for the plot it is THIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Eren - the resident pretty boy - has been turning up to your yoga class (who knows why he's even here, seeing how everyone else is twice his age, safe you) in various states of ridiculous (kind of out of dresscode) clothing -and then one day he wears those short, short shorts, and then everything suddenly gets out of hand a little.-look if you're looking for plot, it's not here
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	hot and bothered

* * *

"In-" You took a deep breath, eyes focused on the ridges in your yoga mat. "And out. Okay, last figure for today-!"

A relieved groan from the back row sounded through the room and some of the elderly ladies chuckled.

You didn't have to look up to know who it had come from, and you didn't, but as soon as you released the last pose and came back to a comfortable sit on your mat you could see him anyways.

He was wearing a crop top today, which ended barely above his navel, and which technically did not pass the informal dress-code.

Not that anyone else participating would have reprimanded him for it; You could see winks and little smirks thrown around after wrapping up and picking up the cardreader, ready for anyone who wanted to pay for their classes in the coming months.

Most of the women filed out of the room after rolling their mats and patting their faces down with their towels, cheerfully bidding goodbye to both Eren and you.

“Wonderful lesson again, _______, really. Just the right figures to loosen that kink in my back.”

You smiled and handed the card back.

“My pleasure, Mrs. Bott. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” A look down on the iPad and you nodded approvingly as the payment was flagged successful. “Thank you for your continued support. Get home safe, okay?”

“Sure, sure. You too, honey.”

“Of course Mrs. Bott.”

And then she was gone and you turned the tablet off and put it back in the small Ikea shelf that acted as a multi-purpose tool for office, desk, storage and chair all in one.

You clicked the background music meant for relaxation and subtle focus off, and silence filled the room. It was only for a moment though.

The neon lights buzzed overhead, the bass-heavy music from the fitness area one floor down pulsed through the padded ground and from the dance studio down the hall rhytmic beats could be heard as well.

The fireproof door slid shut and the sounds from outside were somewhat dulled.

Someone huffed behind your back, and it was all the more audible in the room.

“Teacher~,” came Eren’s voice, directly afterwards. You bit on your lip and pretended you hadn’t heard.

“Teacher, please, I think I sprained something… It really hurts when I- Teacher? Can you please come take a look at me?”

For one moment, one short moment longer, you kept your back turned to the boy still here with you.

He was lying on his mat, on his side, not even closely resembling any figure you’d done today or ever before.

“What’s the matter Eren, huh?” You crossed your arms and looked down on him, the mess of brown hair and the bright green eyes glimmering below his fringe. “You’re half as old as the other participants of this course, what-”

You kicked his side with your toes and he rolled over eagerly, warm palm finding your ankle and softly brushing his thumb over it.

His shirt had slid up, almost all the way to his ribs now, but it couldn’t have done anything to hide the bulge in his skin-tight, purple leggings anyways.

He met your eyes, pouting deeply,

“You said you sprained something?” You knelt down by his side, carefully plucking his hand from your leg. “What, exactly, did you hurt?”

He jutted out his bottom lip further, his second hand rubbing his face before falling to his chest. It slid further down, over his stomach, but before it could reach his groin he tensed and wenched his eyes shut.

You dragged your fingernails over his erection, straining against the stretchy fabric. Lightly, but it was enough to have him arching up into the touch, grab the hand you were holding his in tighter.

“I don’t believe you’re hurting, here of all places…”

He tilted his head to the side, holding his tongue between his lips for a moment before you retracted your hand and he could breathe again.

“M-maybe I confused it. Maybe it’s not-” He exhaled and met your eyes. “Maybe I was just…”

He didn’t end that sentence.

“We can’t keep doing this, here.” You placed your hand on his hip, the one further away from you, and let your fingertips touch the skin over the edge of his pants, upwards.

Eren opened his mouth to protest, but it cut off when you swung a leg over him and looked down.

“You’re by far-” And your hand was back on his dick, massaging it properly this time, having his pupils go wide and his head tilting back while he struggled to keep eye contact. “Too loud.”

And just before he could let out the first of many treacherous moans, you clamped a hand over his lower face. Wenched a thumb under his chin to keep it closed, and his eyes rolled back as he bucked into your touch.

Yours was the last class of the day, no one else used this Yoga Room today, and there was no reason for anyone to wander down past the dance studio, all the way to the end of the hallway and open this particular door. And yet-

And yet you could never be sure, if Eren wasn’t getting too loud, wasn’t getting the attention of a lost soul wandering around by chance.

And Eren _was_ loud, even muffled by your hand. He groaned and whined on his breath, one hand locked around your wrist, holding your hand over his mouth in place. His feet slid over the floor, trying and failing to find grip, and the sound that left him when you sat down on his lap, switching your hand for your body, was deep and guttural.

His second hand flitted from place to place, unsure where to hold on to.

Your side, your arm, the front of your shirt all got abandoned before he got a hold of your hips and dug his fingers in there, adjusting your movements slightly and then continueing to guide you.

“Fuck, Eren-”

He was breathing heavily by now, expression going desperate. The repetitive movement, the friction generated by your bodies moving against each other had an effect on you, too.

Eren’s voice stuttered, his legs bend and he whimpered, still not removing your hand from his face.

“Mh-” He said, eyes shut in bliss. “Mh-! M!”

You could feel him coming in his pants, the twitching of his dick and the added warmth as his cum spilled out, but it was that knowledge combined with the fucked out face he had on, his hand on your hip shaking but refusing to let go, _knowing_ you had made him lose himself, that nudged you over the edge.

“Fuck.” You sighed into his chest, giving his face free to hold on to his shoulders, fists in the fabric as you rolled your hips and chased the last highs of your own orgasm.

For a moment you stayed like that, curled on top of him. Eren’s hands came around your back, cradling your head against him, and both of you let out a sigh.

You rose first and offered him a hand. He let himself be pulled up, stumbling forward and hugging his arms around you.

“Get off.” You grumbled, shoving at him half-heartedly, but he didn’t let you go before he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head.

Five minutes later he waited, hands in the pockets of his jogging pants, bag with his rolled up mat slung over his shoulder, while you turned off the light and locked the door.

“We really should stop, though.” You reiterated on your way down the hall, towards the stairs. “I think Jean is onto us.”

“What? How?” Eren held open the door to the staircase. You shrugged.

Both of you were silent down the stairs, wary of ears that might be listening.

On the floor of the gym you held open the door for Eren, and both of you went along the wall towards the exit. The staircase didn’t lead down all the way, ending in an emergency exit door, but you needed to clock out anyways and thus had to go by the check-in counter by the main entrance.

Jean, blond hair held back by a headband, caught your gaze as you went past.

You hadn’t meant to look, wanted to be out of here as fast as possible, but of course he nodded at his current course, telling them to keep up, before intercepting your way.

“Hey,” He crossed his arms and nodded at you and Eren.

“Hey.” The boy said back, while you only awkwardly smiled.

“Finished for today?” The blond asked.

“Yup. Can’t wait to get in the showers.”

He nodded, eyes lingering on Eren, who blinked up at the other, slightly older guy in a very docile way.

“Changed your mind on joining me for some work-outs yet?” Jean turned back to address you, and you innerly rolled your eyes.

“Nah, thanks. I barely get my classes crammed into my schedule, I’d collapse if I’d need to fit this stuff in, as well. No offense.”

The blond nodded, taking a step back towards the weights machines.

“Alright. Well… Let me know if you change your mind. Spot’s always open for you.” His icy gaze flickered from Eren to you and then back and forth once more.

“Sure.” You lifted your hand in an automatic peace sign and went on, very keen on reaching the showers now.

Jean nodded again before turning and allowing an unobstructed view of the racerback showing off his toned shoulder.

Eren caught your eyes as you returned from the small office, keycard in hand.

You lifted a brow.

“Yeah, okay, I admit he’s a bit suspicious.”

“Right?” You shook your head. “Last week I found him lingering by the dance studio. Fuck knows what he wanted there, of all places. It’s getting creepy.”

“Maybe that’s just his attempt at flirting?” Eren raised his shoulders but looked very unconvinced by his own explanation.

“Whatever. See ya!”

He smiled, for real this time, warm and with soft eyes. “See ya.”

Before you headed in the direction of the private staff showers and he went towards the communal male’s one.

* * *

On your way out, stuffed into warm fleece and with a hat on your still damp hair, you met the brunet again.

His eyes sparkled as he caught sight of you, and he grinned, even though the big scarf hid it almost completely.

“So we meet again.” He chuckled, holding the door open for you.

“Indeed. You gonna be here next week?”

“Of course.” He winked, and you shook your head.

“Bye Eren.”

“Bye!”

* * *

True to his word, Eren was there; This time in booty shorts so scandalously short that the black compression tights he was sporting underneath seemed long in comparison, and even those didn’t extend past the middle of his thighs.

His shirt had “hot stuff” with a little glittering heart printed on it, which elicited a lot of amusement among the ladies joining you for class.

After the lesson was over you called out to Eren over the general buzz of mats rolling and packing up.

“How come you’re always dressed like a mess when you show up to my class, huh?”

The boy grinned and put a hand on his hip. “Hot mess, if you please.” He shrugged, winking at one of the passing women. “It just so happens that today is laundry day, and you know what that means.” He lifted his shoulders apologetically, as if that truly was the answer for everything.

You rolled your eyes and were about to retort when a little commotion at the door got your attention.

Jean stood outside, holding the door open for those coming out, nodding and smiling.

Nothing good could come out of the sight of him up here, so far removed from his usual play area.

He jutted out his chin at you, Eren wordlessly going to roll his mat.

“Management wants to talk to you, if you got a moment.”

“If this is about the three rental mats that haven’t come back yet, tell them that Marco’s-”

“It’s not.” The blond cut you off.

“Alright,” You rubbed a hand over your face, dropping your phone into your bag with a sigh. “Yeah I’ll stop by. Anything else?”

Jean’s eyes brushed Eren, bent over his bag, busy stuffing his rolled up mat inside. If he hadn’t been wearing the black shorts, you were pretty sure those booty pants would not have been able to cover up- well, anything.

“He’s out of dresscode.” Jean commented, and you narrowed your eyes.

“There is no dresscode. Also this is the Yoga space, we have different rules than you fitness junkies downstairs.”

“Alright, just- Just saying.”

He lingered in the door and you resolutely zipped up your bag.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find the way to management.” You smiled, and hoped it’d be enough for him to take the cue.

He did, then, and left.

Eren approached, big green eyes full of concern.

“Are you in trouble?”

You tiredly waved him off. “Probably not. Who knows what they cooked up this time, it’s probably just a reminder to take my holidays or something. Don’t worry.”

“If it’s about my clothes, I’ll dress more appropriately. I can, I promise.”

You laughed and locked the door.

“Don’t worry, seriously. If someone has a problem with that they should file a complaint, and not get some bench-pressing schmuck to drop hints. You go and come dressed in the clothes you have available, and until further notice, all will be well.”

“I thought you might like it.” Eren said, after nodding to what you’d said before.

“Hm?”

He shrugged. “Me, wearing my stuff. The Missuses laugh and make jokes, and you eventually smile as well, so… I like it. Cheers people up.”

He smiled down on you, and you found yourself smiling back.

* * *

The following week he didn’t show, and the entire late afternoon class was a lot calmer than usual.

There were less jokes being thrown around, less chatter after you’d ended the lesson, and you were unusually aware of the strain the day had put on your shoulders.

The ladies were still lovely, as always, and patted your hand and shoulder and wished you a nice evening, rest of the week and weekend.

You gladly returned those nice words, and then hurried to pack up in time.

Eren’s spot in the back, by the right side, was empty, and so there was no reason to stick around longer than necessary.

You felt very tired as you locked the room behind you.

* * *

Next week came, sooner than anticipated or liked by you, and you barely made it in time for the first of three lessons you were giving.

The women, ranging from early twenties to mid thirties, all gave you a worried look as you came speedwalking down the corridor.

“Sorry! Sorry, got sidetracked. Hope you haven’t been waiting for too long?”

It was a rhetorical question.

* * *

After almost four hours you finally dismissed the last class for the day.

You checked off some of the notifications on the iPad, and generally were so occupied you didn’t register Eren, who’d slipped in last minute, coming up beind you.

His hands snaked around your middle and his lips pressed a chaste kiss to your neck, and you straightened under his touch.

“Not today, Eren, okay?”

You turned to face him, and he took a step back, bringing his bag to the front of his body, conceiling the hard on you’d noticed him sporting.

His pants today were dark blue and lose, only tapering around his ankles and waist, but the material was still thin enough to let you catch a glimpse before he covered himself.

He leaned against the small shelf and regarded you with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?”

You breathed in, stopped yourself, looked into his eyes and then let the sigh go.

There really wasn’t any use in telling him, of all people.

But then again there wasn’t use in not telling him, or lying to him, and so you clicked the iPad off and rubbed a hand over your face.

“It’s- Ugh, I might have to drop this class. Uni is kicking my ass, and if that wasn’t enough, my landlord has decided to kick us out, like the entire building- It’s just shared flats, all of them, and he just decided ‘Oh well I don’t want that anymore’ and now everyone of us has to find a new space, asap. And I-”

You dropped your hands and stared off into space, mind blanking for a moment.

“Sounds rough.” Eren mumbled, and you were grateful beyond belief that he wasn’t pursuing the reason he’d initially approached you for.

“It’s a fucking hell lot of a shitload to be working with, yeah.” You shook your head, thankfully remembering you had no time to idle today before your thoughts zoned out again.

“And even though I’m sure you’d love to hear all about my problems plagueing me day in and out, I’m sorry to tell you I can’t stay today.”

“That’s okay.” He pushed off the shelf, burying his hands in his pockets. “Hey, if you wanna… If you do wanna get this off your chest, here’s-”

He unzipped his bag and fished a sharpie out of the depths.

Under your stunned eyes, he scrawled numbers on your palm, capping the pen afterwards.

“-My number.” He finished belatedly, one corner of his mouth twitching up. “About your landlord or, anything. Really. Just. Message me whenever. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

You looked up at him, and at the sight of his smile, those kind eyes, the world seemed a little less harsh.

It didn’t last, of course, but hours later, after you’d finally showered and finished for the day and lay in bed wrapped up, you finally sent a text to the number he’d given you and that you’d saved in your phone as soon as you’d gotten the chance.

You could almost hear his enthusiasm as he replied, with a lot of exclamation marks and emojis, and the exhaustion of the day was a little less of a burden.

* * *

Not even eight days later and you were standing side by side with Eren, observing the little flat he’d opened the door for you to.

His old roommate had left several months ago, and though they’d both been signed in for the lease and he’d kept paying his part, the brunet had lived here alone.

“He’s finally called it quits though, like I said, so if you’d be okay with it… You could move in.”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck as you looked around.

It was perfect, even if you wouldn’t tell him quite like that.

“When can I get my stuff in? Do I need to sign anything?”

His smile was back, the warm one. “It’s just me on the lease now, but if you pinky promise me you’ll send me the money in time, I’m sure it won’t be a problem. And-”

You lifted an eyebrow, having thought he’d be finished.

Eren’s ears deepened in colour.

“I may have a little gift, celebrating your move. If you want it.”

A grin exploded on your face.

“-Yeah! Yeah, of course! What is it?”

Eren bit on his lower lip, linking his hands behind his back.

“Not telling you. You’ll get it when your stuff is here and you’re all settled in.”

You laughed, feeling lighter than you had in weeks.

“Sure, keep your secrets, then.” A pause. “This is really okay? I mean-”

“Yes!” Eren leaned forward and put both hands on your shoulders, jostling you lovingly. “Yes, I promise, it’ll be fine. You’ll be fine, now please, stop asking. Please.”

“Okay.” You took a step closer to him, hugging your arms around him. “Thank you. For the last time.”

“You’re welcome.” He mumbled, closing his arms around you, too.

* * *

It was a pretty steep slope, from seeing each other at Yoga practice once a week for months to suddenly be sharing a living space, but between Uni keeping you on your toes and the move - happening gradually over several days, depending on your friend’s who had car’s mercy - it was fine. More than fine.

Though initially a bit messy, Eren made an effort to keep the flat clean and thus far had kept it up.

Contrary to his promise that you’d get a welcome present upon your definite arrival, he had had to ruefully tell you it wouldn’t arrive in time.

You’d lightly swatted at him and told him it’d be fine. It wasn’t like you had had any expectations for it.

But then two weeks had passed already, and you’d truly settled in well. The trip to Uni and back was a bit longer, but rent was cheaper than in the place before and it was just Eren and you instead of more people.

You closed the laptop, deciding to call it a night, and left your room.

Eren was in the kitchen, bend over his phone with a pan full of something nice cooking on the stove.

At your hand sliding down his back appreciatively, stopping just shy of his butt, he lifted his head and smiled.

“Oh, that reminds me-”

And he was gone, thrusting the spoon he’d been holding in your hands.

“Your present arrived!”

He shouted from his room, and you diligently continued stirring, as per the recipe’s request.

Moments later Eren emerged, holding in his hands a small package, loosely wrapped in what looked like newspaper.

“Happy move in.” He smiled, and held it out to you.

You took a seat at the small table while he took the spoon back, angling himself in a way that allowed him to see your reaction.

The layer of paper fell away, and you were left with red and white fabric.

“What-”

Then one piece fell into your lap and the one in your hands unfolded.

It were matching terry cloth shorts, one a bit larger than the other. Both had the letters “HOT” printed over the backside.

You looked up at Eren, barely containing a grin.

“The fuck?”

He shrugged, very pleased with himself.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you sneaking glances when I wore one of these to class that one time - I figured, since we live together now, we might as well… Treat the other.”

Your face felt suspiciously warm, but you laughed and lightly kicked his legs, putting the shorts down.

* * *

They came out of the dryer the next evening, just in time for you to slip into them after a shower, and though they were incredibly short, together with the oversized shirt, they made for nice night wear.

They also fucking looked incredible on you, and you wondered how Eren had managed to find the magical size that both wasn’t too lose and yet not so tight that it would restrict you.

It was a miracle, really.

* * *

You fell into a routine with Eren, easier than you’d have thought.

In the mornings you rose first, and as soon as you were done in the bathroom Eren came to occupy it.

The evenings were spent on the couch, on your phones but in each other’s company.

* * *

Sunday mornings were slow.

Eren usually spent most of the night on his playstation, connecting with friends all over the globe, and you, too, used the opportunity to sleep in before diving head first into homework and assignments.

The kitchen was warm when you came into it, comfortably so against the colder temperatures outside, and the haze of sleep still clung to you so tightly you only belatedly recognized Eren by the sink.

“Morning…” You yawned, and picked a glass from the cupboard to get a start on hydration.

“Hey pretty…” Eren answered, smile audible in his voice. It didn’t come unexpected when his hand cupped your cheek and he tilted your head away from the half-emptied glass, into a kiss.

He’d kissed you many times before, hello and goodbyes, and even before then, in the Yoga studio, but it had never lasted this long, never had been this deep.

“Eren…” You hummed, feeling blissfully pillowed against the world outside the windows.

“Hmm?” He hummed, hands going down to your ass and hooking two fingers into the short, short pants.

You kissed him again, pleasantly surprised he faintly tasted like mint.

“Nothing.”

You broke away, emptying your glass fully this time.

Eren didn’t move away though, instead leaning in and kissing the exposed skin by your neck.

He was very nice at kissing that particular spot, and you were giving in to him, allowing him to pull you closer together, when something slightly wet and a bit cool poked your thigh - close to the inside of it.

“Mhm?” You half turned in his grasp and then saw what it had been.

You’d been right that first time, thinking those shorts would do little to cover him up - but the actual extent had been lost on you, with Eren wearing his underwear and those black short underneath.

Now, however, there wasn’t anything else on him.

His dick, softly bobbing in the air, stood almost straight, having pushed out from one of the leg holes and the red fabric didn’t offer any resistance whatsoever. He was so thick and the shorts so narrowly cut that even his balls hung out, only half of them barely hidden behind a strip of red that did nothing to obscure their shape.

“Fuck… Eren…”

Eren’s hand tugged on his shorts, freed his junk completely. His erection twitched. You couldn’t look away, too distracted by the sight. Eren jerked himself once, coaxing a drop of liquid out of his glistening tip.

“Like what you see…?” He hummed, and you used the opportunity to tear your eyes away and all but smash your lips together.

“Hrm, fuck-” He let out, after your hand had snaked down between your bodies, his dick hot and heavy, pressed between your stomachs.

You hadn’t fully wrapped your fingers around his length when one if his hands went around your butt, two fingers of his finding your entrance, sliding around it with the amount of wetness that had gathered there over the past minutes.

“Fuck… So wet-” He was muffled by you but smirked into the kiss, losing the smugness when you lifted a leg and let him feel the spot where you’d soaked your shorts. “ _Shit-_ ”

Both of you moaned as he pulled your cheeks apart and slid his dick forward, rubbing it over the wet fabric and then your skin.

Before he could continue, you pulled your shorts down over your butt, not wanting to bother with them any longer.

You had to cut the move short as Eren’s hands went to his own hips, wanting to follow your example-

“No, keep them on, please.”

He took his thumbs out of the waistband again.

“You look so fucking hot like this, I- I don’t-”

“Glad you like it.” He smiled into the kiss, bringing your bodies close and letting his dick rub over your again.

He thrusted forward and then pulled back, not much, just a bit, but the tip of his penis, the slightly raised edge, went directly over your clit each time and it had you shivering in pleasure on the spot.

“You wanna continue this?” He breathed in your ear while you held on to his shoulders for dear life.

“Don’t- _fuck-_ you dare stop now you little shit- Fuck, those shorts-”

A thought crystallized in your head, so clear as if it had been there more hours already.

“Need you…” You mumbled against Eren’s lips, parted as he chased his own pleasure. “Hnng… Want you, Eren, now…”

“Now?” His breath hitched. “Right here, just like this?”

“Yes… Fuck, yes-!”

His hands came up to your hips, but before he could do anything else, you turned around and ground back against him.

“You want me to grab a c-”

“No,” You reached down, feeling the heat of his dick as you wrapped your fingers around it. “Want you bare.”

Eren sucked in air as you lined him up with your entrance. You spread your legs a little further, making an encouraging little noise to have him move.

He surprisingly bit his moan back, only a breathy “Ugh” escaping him, but you hadn’t- You felt him split you open, slowly sheathing himself deep inside, and even though you’d gotten each other off multiple times, it had never been like this.

Words left you when Eren pushed his inches inside, you could feel the fabric of the pants against your butt, and then Eren’s balls as he rocked forward.

“Oh _fuck_ you feel good… Fuck… So wet… Ugh, if I’d known these short would get you so turned on I’d have worn them more, earlier- Fuck, shit!”

“Shut up and fuck- fuck, me-” How long it had been since you’d last orgasmed together, you didn’t know, but it didn’t matter.

You pushed back, thoroughly stretched, and Eren pulled out again, slowly, half way before he thrusted in again and you felt yourself push back.

He began to move more, his skin rhythmically slapping against yours.

“Shit- Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do this since you moved in but we never-” He did a particularly hard thrust that had both of you crying out. “ _Ugh fuck yes…_ Ugh, yeah! Yeah, yeah- Yeah oh fuck this feels- so fucking good, fuck…-”

He continued to hump, never slowing his tempo, never ceasing his rhythm. While he was pounding into you you reached down, wanting to increase the pleasure for yourself, but before your fingers reached their goal Eren’s hand was there, softly flicking over the sensitive bud, circling around it, pushing it this and that way and it was difficult to keep on your legs then and there.

He groaned, his breathing sped up, his thrusts growing rougher.

“You gonna cum?” You managed to push out between two thrusts.

“Yeah, soon- You want me to pull out?” He slowed down, fucking into you more deeply.

“No,” You half moaned. “But I wanna see you when- Let’s lie down, okay?”

He hummed in agreement and you leaned forward, had him sliding out.

It felt like a part of your organs had left you, so empty was your body suddenly. Your legs were still a little more spread than normal, and closing them felt like coming to terms you’d be empty forever now.

Eren helped you turn and you brought him into a kiss

He tugged you backwards, stumbled and landed on the carpet in the small hallway.

“Come here...” He pulled you down, rejoining your lips as soon as he could. Wanting to get his dick back where it had been, as quickly as possible, you rolled on your back and spread your legs, and Eren didn’t waste a single moment before he pushed in balls deep.

It was easier like this, lying down; he could move to his heart’s and dick’s content and it wasn’t long before the eager, fast snaps of his hips became frantic and his groans were turning desperate.

He slowed, only thrusting in deeply and powerful, resuming his finger’s movement and faced with his shorts barely pushed aside enough to reveal his erection, which relentlessly pumped in and out of you, the fabric surrounding his shaft at his croch darkened by precum and your own wetness, and his concentrated expression moments from bliss, you came.

It ws a haze and you couldn’t tell if you’d shouted his name, or moaned so loud the neighbours would hear, or both, but you managed to keep your eyes open for most of it and thus witnessed Eren giving a few broken, last thrusts before he pushed in as far as he could and stayed there, moaning out.

His balls convulsed, his dick throbbing along with them, and you were robbed of watching on longer as Eren leaned down and kissed you.

He moaned with every shallow roll his body did forward, bringing his cock as deep inside you as he could for every spurt of cum that shot out.

It felt incredible to have him inside and not let go of his lips. For a while you continued to make out, a bit messy, a bit sloppy.

He was warm against your body, his hands were everywhere and his dick still inside you, even though he had stopped moving a while ago.

Still he didn’t pull out, instead curving his back and pushing inside you, further.

“Fuck that felt good…” He groaned into your neck.

“Uh-huh…” You sighed as you closed your legs as far as you could, linking your ankles behind his back as he rocked forward.

“Can we do this again?” He kissed your cheek, green eyes blinking down on you relaxed and fucked out.

“Yeah,” You smiled. “On a bed, maybe.”

Eren looked around, as if he was just taking in his surroundings in a new light.

“We should’ve fucked earlier already.” He groaned, pushing up enough to sit up, but not letting himself slip out yet.

Both of you looked down to where your bodies became one.

You lifted an eyebrow and met his gaze.

“This-” You nodded down to where your bodies were still connected. “Would’ve taken way too long in the studio. Pretty sure someone would have walked in on us like that, at least once.”

The grin on Eren face was shit-eating wide.

At last his dick left your hole, but then his hand was there to cover the space, fingers taking his penis’ place and touching your clit.

“Imagine that… Me, balls deep inside you, with our backs to the door and our yoga pants ripped at the crotch to allow us to fuck… Shit, might’ve cum inside you early, then…”

You were distracted from an answer to that as he continued his at first mindless seeming movement, but the longer he kept it up, the more you realized he was bent on getting you off a second time.

And he did, not much later, but it was in in between soft sheets this time, and the pants lay soiled and discarded in the hallway.

* * *

“Fuck.” You let out, and it wasn’t the blissful exclamation Eren usually got to hear out of you.

“Hm?” He put the dishtowel on his shoulder and leaned down beside you to read your laptop’s screen. The email program was opened, displaying a message that was topped with the banner from the fitness studio.

“I’ve been fired.” You said, not waiting until his eyes had skipped ahead to that part.

“What?” He looked at you.

You tapped a fingertip against the screen, at a particular line.

“Well, ‘Laid off’ would be the term they used, but- Ugh.” You buried your face in your hands, tugging on your hair. “Great. Just great.”

“Will it be a problem?” Eren asked, concerned. He returned to his- whatever it was that was currently cooking - to stir. “Do I need to cut your rent down?”

You groaned again and resurfaced from your hands to stare at the screen in defeat.

“I don’t think so. I applied to some stuff already, I just thought- I’d get more time…”

You fell silent and resorted to huffing angrily.

He watched, still worried, over his shoulder - although an idea popped up in its head, and as soon as it was there it was impossible to forget again.

He kept quiet about it, not wanting to disturb the mood.

After dinner you curled up on Eren’s bed, watching Netflix, and between the last episode ending and the screen counting down until the next episode began, he turned to you.

* * *

> ”wear something pretty ;)”

You typed, and then dropped your phone on the shelf, turning to what would be the last day of yoga classes.

It wasn’t bad, to have been laid off, but as you’d told Eren, you had hoped to get more time; to find something else before calling it quits. Being let go like this had been nowhere near anything remotely planned, and you were incredibly angry at the company for just- doing that.

The thought of Eren coming by soon, to be there in the back of the last class, eased your mind and had anticipation curl in your gut, and you tried not to focus on that too much - you felt it affecting you already, and it was still a good couple hours until he’d get here.

* * *

He did, eventually, of course.

Arrived early, even, and whispered in your ear he’d caught Jean’s eye downstairs, and that the guy had seemed to want to talk about something.

You lightly slapped his side and shooed him off to his usual spot, but couldn’t ignore the quick lick his tongue gave his lips as he spread out his mat.

* * *

The ladies had all wished you fare-well and good luck upon getting to know you’d stop doing classes, but it wasn’t long before they had left and Eren’s hands were on you, pulling you closer, grinding into your butt.

“Hey gorgeous." He mumbled into the skin between your ear and cheek, just before turning you around. "Sure about this?” He asked against your mouth, his lips already on yours.

“Yeah. I put on my ugliest pants for you.” You grinned, cupping his ass and giving it a firm slap.

He moaned and arched into you, fingers gripping your own butt tighter.

“Real life porn.” He hummed, eyes flitting down to the crotch of your pants. You made an agreeing noise, rubbing your own palm over the outline of his dick.

“Only fitting to end it like this. Come on Eren… Take me.” You leaned forward and whispered the last part in his ear.

He grunted, hands holding you in place while he humped your leg for a few moments.

Then you dug your fingers into the front of his pants and tugged. Tore at it; the old material of Eren’s rattiest pair of yoga pants came undone and his cock sprang free like a glitzing treasure that had been hidden by the dustiest cover.

“Oh _fuck yeah…_ ” You mumbled, palming his throbbing length.

It was with reluctance that you allowed him to step back, focus on your pants now, but after a moment your vagina was freed, too.

“God this is so hot.” Eren mumbled, massaging his balls as you sat down on your own mat, angled so you’d be able to lay down all the way with your feet towards the door. “Shit… Look at you, you look so fucking good…”

His eyebrows scrunched up as he followed you down, teasing his tip around your entrance before softly pushing in.

Together, your voices rang out, a moan and a curse, as his meat sunk deep inside you with two carefuly, gentle thrusts.

“Shit I won’t- Hhaah, fuck-” He kept his eyes close. “Won't last long, this is too good-”

“Make it count then, pretty boy." You hooked your legs around his hips to pull him down, and he happily rolled his body against yours.

He started out with a few slower thrusts, to ease into everything better. You spurred him on, letting him know how good it felt and how good _he_ felt and that had him speed up in the blink of an eye. His thrusts were now driving, powerful, pounding himself hilt-deep again and again.

Neither of you made efforts to keep quiet - Eren wouldn't have, anyways, and his dick was too delicious for you to try and contain what it let you feel. That was a care you had left behind you already.

"Think someone's coming!" You spoke lowly, thought to have heard shoes squeaking on the hallway outside.

"Asshole's gotta wait, I'm- Gonna be cumming first- Ah! _Fuck!!_ "

He groaned, loud, just as you could see the door opening over his shoulder. "Fuck yes- Take, take my sperm, _oh-_ " He moaned out, and you felt his ass clenching under your palms as his dick pumped out semen. "Yes- take my cum, take it baby, oh fuck _yes…_ "

He lowered himself until he was fully lying on top of you, but continued to grind against you even as the last, erratic and desperate twitches of his hips faded out, his dick keeping his ejaculated white spunk deep inside you.

" _What in the..._ " You heard a disbelieving, thin voice come from the door. Eren grinned into the kiss he'd captured your lips in, and allowed himself another, blissfull roll of his groin against yours. Then he sighed and got his hands back under himself.

He sat up and looked over his shoulder, grin blinding now.

"Hey Jean." He said. "Looking for something?" Then he stretched out his back and got up, reaching for the box of tissues placed on the shelf.

You felt no particular shame at being so exposed - but the reaction of the blond was worth being 'caught'. Jean's face was rapidly flushing again after all blood had apparently drained from it. Already, his ears were thr brightest red you'd ever seen.

"Baby, I'm leaking." You pouted, feeling Eren's cum trickling out of your hole. "You made such a mess..."

Jean's gaze switched between Eren's dick - now close to being flaccid once more - hanging out of his ruined pants' front, and your spread legs, and the pearly white fluid spilling from inside you.

"Wh-" The blond's voice gave out as Eren carefully wiped a tissue over your pussy, placing a loving smooch on your cheek afterwards.

"Want me to eat you out in the shower?" He asked, and you smiled up at him before capturing his lips in a slow, sweet kiss, legs still open and only kind of deliberately pushing to have more proof of Eren's orgasm inside you escape.

"I-" Jean brought out, and your eyes focused in time to see him feeling for the wall beside him. He took half a step back, turned - and his workout pants were definitely tenting at the front. He pressed a hand on his bulge and stumbled away, the angry blush reaching past the collar of his shirt.

"That made all of this so much more worth it." Eren concluded, still kneeling between your legs.

"Agreed." You laughed, finally getting up and picking your things.

"You think he'll rat us out?" Eren asked, on your way down. Both of you were wearing loose cover pants. At least until you'd get to the showers and move into normal clothing afterwards.

You grinned. "I think he's gonna be occupied for a good while now… And after he's done, we'll be gone."

You led in the direction of the staff showers.

Eren fell behind halfway to the stalls and pushed open the door to the adjacent toilets, slowly, and both of you listened carefully - a soft 'fap fap fap' noise could be heard, along a miniscule sigh.

Both of you advanced to the actual showers, locking the door to one of the stalls.

"See," You spoke against Eren's lips, now hungry on yours again. "That boy is occupied…"

Eren grinned and dropped to his knees in front of you, plunging his tongue between your folds.

You came twice before you left the gym for the last time, and felt incredibly light and giddy as the doors finally swung shut behind you, your hand in Eren's.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> posting this from my phone, like a HEATHEN  
> edit: bro the browser is better than expected but editing this was a _pain_  
>  edit's edit: okay fixed some poor wording and spellings. njoy ;)


End file.
